The New One
by ibraaheemislam
Summary: Tanko is a new student at Yuuei high,and we do not know what will behold of him.
1. chapter 1

For there was a boy - a new boy,a strong boy,a new boy.

This is a fanfiction based off of My Hero Academia and is set in an alternate universe.

"Tanko?Tanko honey? Come downstairs!!" a 15 year old boy walked downstairs,as told by his mother; Tenten Shijirama.The lad had with hair which resembles the hair of some Anime and Manga character; 'Shouji' and it was both black,and white,he also had a perfect face of no scars,or burns,or any injury of any kind. "IT'S TIME TO GO TO YOUR NEW SCHOOL! I wonder why he didnt accept his offer to go there when he was offered as a recommended student in the first place.." Tanko's father asked - Sai Shijirama. This man had a quirk to transform into any material he touches,his wife's quirk was to make anything she touches,change it's colour into any colour whatsoever besides black and/or white. But their son's quirk,was nowhere near as close to theirs'.

Tanko had sighed as he reached the school; Yuuei High.

"Let's get this over with." He mumbled,walking inside with his newly made student ID. Shota Aizawa,or also known as Erasorhead,announced him,while classmates whispered about his quirk,while Bakougou wasn't really whispering. Sitting behind a female named (Momo) Yaoyorozu and also sitting on the left of the male (Tenya) Iida,Tanko was not comfortable,being next to people that are much more intelligent and um, 'prideful' then him.Soon it was time to dine,and Iida asked him to sit on his table,with (Izuku) Midoriya and (Ochaco) Uraraka. Accepting,he asked "what are all of your quirks?" While eating like a proper gentleman. "U-Uh,and that guy's quirk is.." (etc,etc,etc) Midoriya rambled after Iida and Uraraka explained their quirk. "I'll go get acquainted with everyone else" Tanko coughed as he walked off,as he finished his lunch."That one seems deadly,he might be a tactical player,but by the looks of it.." (etc,etc,etc) Midoriya once again rambled on.


	2. Chapter 2 - Just Who Is He!

"...Then a large piece of her c-" (Kyoka) Jiro was cut off

"NO!" Yaoyorozu was another reccomendation,but her quirk's recoil was un-tell-able for a boy.

"Um,sure? Oh! It's class time,can't be late,especially on my first day!!" Tanko responded as he sped off,not really caring about the recoil of her quirk,or much else,to be honest.

\--"SENSEI! Uh...what are we doing?" (Eijiro) Kirishima questioned

"Today is the day we carry on with our fitness tests,now that the camp is over and,the first fitness test was a long time ago.This will also show my new _nuisence_ how strong we are." Their sensei responded. Tanko darted his eyes to the left and sighed,resting his head on his hand. Arriving at the training grounds,everybody stretched,and the first test,the ball throw,began.Again.For the third time. "IT's THE END OF THE LINE!!" Bakougou screamed. He barely passed his last score from camp with 792.45, and everyone else,including 'Deku' also barely passed their last results,except 'Uravity' with,once again,infinity. Most people tried to figure out Tanko's quirk with his ball throw,but they couldn't; his fist made an explosion,pushing the ball,the ball flew the speed of light,with a lightning trail,and it floated!! He was the only person who had gotten over Uraraka's score,also gaining infinity,but a "plus one" for cool-ness. As you may know,Uravity was pissed. Who is this kid,and what kind of quirk does he have?! Find out - in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 - Not Another One!

"WHO IS THIS GUY?!" Kaminari exclaimed after the tests were over.Tanko insisted not to put his scores up,and (Shota) Aizawa was already late for his nap,so he didnt care much,and Tanko's scores weren't put up. "Midoriya my boy,you need to get strong; _fast.._ " (Toshinori) Yagi mumbled,standing next to 'Erasorhead' without his strong form,now it had been revealed and all.

\--"We're carrying out the mission,stat." A man in a swirling black and white mask,with two eyeholes spoke through a 'walkie-talkie.' "this is fun!!" He smiled after giving out a badass impression. "No,it's not fun..we need to carry this out carefully." He spoke once again,to himself.This man was probably nothing but a villain,like most people who speak from the shadows while staring at Yuuei High. "The mission will proceed as planned,ASAP." Another voice explained from the 'walkie-talkie.' Not Another Villain!! Of course this all happens when these damn first years appear.Goodness Gracious what'll happen next, **you** wonder? You'll soon find out,adios!!


End file.
